Replacement Reindeer
by sandydragon
Summary: The tailed beasts are forced to be Santa's 'reindeer' for the year. A late Christmas/Gaara's Birthday one-shot.


Christmas is a very unusual time for tailed beasts and their hosts. For reasons that humans don't understand, tailed beasts were strangely affected by both Christmas Eve and the first hour or so of Christmas itself. The seals bonding the beasts weaken to the point were they can divide themselves between their host and the outside world during that time. Humans usually don't think much of it as the demons can only have enough chakra to be the size of an average summon during that time and they are rarely ever seen regardless. Though Shukaku was known to have used a human form a few times, the demons generally maintained smaller versions of there normal forms. Few humans know what they do in that state, but it is quite an unusual story indeed.

The beasts generally stayed well clear of humans in such times and secluded themselves from most normal animals as well. Occasionally they tested each others strength with battles or contests to see who could slaughter the most summons. Sixteen years ago however, unusual circumstances forced the beasts to work together.

The demons had been summoned to the North Pole by one of the strongest humans of all, Santa Clause. Known for being an immortal who could travel the world in a single night and cross dimensions at whim, he was well respected, even by beings such as the tailed beasts. As more and more dimensions came into being, Santa found it harder to deliver every last present each year. It was a risky move, even Santa knew that. But the reindeer couldn't take much more stress and the Order of Magical Creatures and Beings required magical entities to help each other in times of need. As outlandish as it was, Santa had no choice but to have the tailed demons pull his sleigh

He would steer the sleigh with a clone of snow and deliver the presents using it as well. All the beasts had to do was propel the sleigh using their chakra to make it fly. The sleigh made quite a sight pulled by a tanuki drunk on eggnog, a flaming cat, a monstrous turtle, an enormous gorilla, a horse-dolphin hybrid, a slimy slug, a behemoth beetle, an ushi-oni, and a fox who grumbled as he was forced to focus an orb of bright red chakra on his nose. Luckily for Santa's reputation, a two strong genjutsu protected the sleigh. The first hid it from non-believers. The second make the demons appear as reindeer to all but their hosts should they be seen.

The Land of Lightning was the first major stop on the list. Full of storms, it poses quite a challenge. Having to avoid lightning was no easy task, but the tailed beasts did their best. A few close calls later, most of the Cloud Village had been covered. Santa dismissed the two-tails and the eight-tails as there stop had arrived.

The next large village was the Mist Village. Needless to say, the visibility was poor, but Kurama's glowing nose lit the way all the same. The landings were tricky, but they were far less dangerous. The three-tails and the six-tails were still relieved to leave. Flying was just not natural for turtles or slugs.

The Leaf Village was probably Santa's favorite stop of all. The weather was pleasant and the whole village was well decorated. Almost every tree glittered with lights that made the snow glitter beautifully to. Despite Kurama's recent attack there, the villagers had tried to remain as festive as could be. Kurama was not too happy about returning to Naruto completely again, but he was glad to douse his nose. The strongest of tailed beasts should not be reduced to headlights in his opinion. The fact that he could not attack Shukaku as he snickered from the back row had made the ride dreadful. He'd take being stuck in a baby over being humiliated so any day.

The seven-tails was left in the Waterfall village soon after. The Stone Village was tricky to reach even while flying and having only three beasts left didn't help one bit. Luckily for Santa, Son and the five-tails had traveled in their hosts enough to know the quickest routes. Though few Christmas trees could be found, plenty of snowmen filled the village with cheer. As nice as it was to have some fresh air, Son and the five-tails were all too happy to return to their warm, cozy seals.

Out of all of the villages that Santa saw that night, the Sand Village was by far the saddest. Christmas there was always odd without trees or snow, but the citizens usually decorated a cactus or too. It had been nearly a year since the kazekage's wife had died, but the village was still somber. The village was poor enough, but the sacrifice of an innocent woman for a weapon that would take years to use well if at all further disheartened the inhabitants. Santa sighed sadly as he looked down on the village. Not a single decoration or sign of happiness was to be seen in the Sand Village that night. After letting Shukaku go at midnight, Santa flew off to the North Pole once again.

The night was not over for Shukaku however. As he had been getting ready to leave the sleigh, he had asked Santa for one small favor. Santa was surprised, by the allowed Shukaku to do as he wished. With only a few minutes to go before he would have to return to his seal, Shukaku stealthily entered the room of his host. The oddest thing about the situation was that the child was asleep for the first time. Shukaku was mildly disappointed to see that the absence of some of his chakra had let him sleep, but not for the reason most people would think. As cold hearted as Shukaku normally was, he did have a small soft spot for his host. Seeing how his mother was forced to leave him had softened even Shukaku's heart. Few knew of its existence, but there was a small present besides her permanent love and protection that Karura had left her youngest child. Searching through a small compartment in a closet, Shukaku took the gift gently into his paw. He placed the hand made teddy bear into his host's crib with the utmost care. Smiling softly as he saw his small host snuggle into his first gift in his sleep, Shukaku whispered a barely audible, "Merry Christmas, kit" as he returned to the seal.


End file.
